Magically Divergent
by ShayyRenee
Summary: We all know the story of Tris Prior, but what if everything was different? What if there was an adopted sister Chrystie Prior. Two Divergent Sisters in Dauntless is a dangerous thing. Even more so when Chrystie turns out to be a witch and her original family come for her. Disregards Insurgent/Allegiant AUHarryPotter FemHarry HP/DM FourTris CP/HG
1. Chapter 1

This is my first crossover and honestly I don't think I've seen someone do this idea yet (if I'm wrong let me know), but I'm a little proud of this idea. So I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am. Let me know in reviews how you feel and if you have idea throw them at me. If I love it I'll add it in and give you props :D

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belongs to the Marvelous JK Rowling and all Divergent Character Belong to Veronica Roth.

Chapter 1

She huffed and leaned down her knuckles bruised up; she turned to see her sister and grinned.

"Tris you want to go practice"

"Not now Taz" Chrystie formally Chrysanthemum Prior also called Taz short for Tazmanian Devil turned to stare at her sister, "Tris what's going on with you, ever since we seen what we saw you've been out of sorts" green eyes met brown and Chrystie walked near her as a blonde man with piercings walked in his eyes glazed as he was followed by another man with short brunette hair and dark eyes who watched the man carefully, he shook his head at Tris who grabbed Chrystie's hand.

"Taz your wanted up top follow me" Eric's voice was monotonous, Chrystie raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister and her instructor who shook his head that she wasn't in trouble. She nodded and moved letting go of her sister with a smile.

"I'll be fine" Tris had always worried about Chrystie ever since she had been adopted when she was nine. Of course it hadn't always been like this, before choosing day the sisters had lived in a different faction Abnegation, the selfless faction. The girls were safe there but they wasn't home, when they turned 16 them and their brother Caleb had taken the test to determine what faction they should be in. Caleb had chosen Erudite, the intelligent faction both girls test were inconclusive meaning they were Divergent and that made them a threat, but in the end they chose Dauntless the brave faction.

That was a mistake.

They were easier targets in dauntless but thanks to their instructor, Tris' new boyfriend Four they had learned to hide it.

Then the rumors of Erudite trying to overthrow Abnegation as the governing factor. With Marcus Eaton's son Tobias known now as Four defecting because of his abuse of his son and now all three Prior children defecting Erudite now had an opening. Now, however something was wrong, very wrong Four had told Tris he seen the Erudite bringing in shipments of a gold colored serum. Tris had told Chrystie and the girl had figured out that it was mind control the easiest way to create an army was using mind control on Dauntless soldiers. On top of it Chrystie was doing things making things happen that she couldn't explain without going into her background of where she came from.

As she followed Eric she had a knot in her stomach, the boy couldn't stand her sister but seemed to like her, if only because she had kicked everyone's ass in the physical training was good with a gun and had no problem telling everyone where to shove it including Eric. That last part was ironic because even Tris had stood up to Eric and the man made her life a living hell.

"In here, there some people requesting to meet you" he said, Chrystie frowned Eric was too monotonous and it was bothering her.

"Hey Eric before I go in who are they?" She asked the blonde looked at her as if trying to tell her before he shook his head.

"I can't tell you" he struggled out before opening the door and moving out her way, she breathed as she entered the room, then she froze. A man with unruly brunette hair and blue eyes, a woman with blood red hair and green eyes, a old man with twinkling blue eyes and a long grey beard, a blonde man with silver eyes who gave off the air of an aristocrat, and a man with onyx colored hair and eyes that seemed to glare a hole into her. Her expression blanked as she looked at them

"I was told you requested an audience, may I ask who you are?"

"Cut the crap Chrysanthemum you know who we-" in a second the girl had kicked her foot into his throat and slammed his head to the wall glaring at him coldly. The facade had been dropped as soon as that name came out his mouth. The man groaned and woman the three men and watched. One in fright, two calculating and the last in amusement.

"Do not call me that my name to you is Taz" she hissed slamming his face into the stone wall again before throwing him to the ground his face was bloody "listen to me very carefully, I don't know what you three are doing here, you have no right, you dropped me outside the city gates when I was three and I survived on my own until I was nine. Don't you dare come back for anything now"

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have left you please we want you back" the woman cried cradling her husband

"Fuck no!" She hissed "look you idiots have put me in danger for years when you dumped me, I'm finally making it and you come to put me in more danger" she hissed, this was not good she knew they were being watched and if they discovered she had powers, they'd kill her "did you ever think of the consequences of you coming here would have on me," she breathed out shaking her head "you need to leave all of you" she said turning pressing the button to let her out and she turned before the door closed looking at the two men she didn't recognize "I don't know you two but I know these three, James and Lily will follow that old fool to the end they'll stay and that will be there downfall, you need to leave" she said before disappearing out just as Four appeared in front of her.

"Bed time Taz" he murmured as the door opened to show the group he frowned and turned to her

"Every rumor has an inch of truth Four you know that as well I do" she said as they left "how was Tris' test"

"She did well, but we have to line up to get a tracking device" he said giving her look, they ran into Eric who grinned.

"Taz, Four there you are, I just gave your sister her tracking device"

"How sweet, but what the fuck is it for?" Chrystie asked Eric grinned and nodded behind them, both felt a sharp pinch in their neck "fuck, Eric you sneaky son of bitch"

"Awe thank you sweetheart" he said patting her head, Chrystie growled and punched him swiftly in the jaw

"You know I hate being called sweetheart, smartass what about the assholes that came to see me?" She asked nonchalantly

"Same thing but only until they leave the city" Eric said his eyes were clear whatever they had done to him had worn off.

"The sooner the better, I want them gone" she said before going and skipping away, Four looked at Eric and seen the slight grin on his face

"You know you may like her but trying to kill her sister I don't think she's going to take lightly" he said walking away feeling Eric's glare on his back.

"Taz wait up"

"Four they stuck a mind control simulation in those idiots for fucks sake they have to get out of here" she snapped and pressed the button seeing the five people.

"Chrysan-Taz what's going on?" The old man said.

"You need to leave, they stuck you with a mind control serum and I cannot help you when it's activated"

"Why would they-"

"I told you, you coming here is dangerous you morons didn't think when you walked into this city and the first thing you see are fucking guards with guns that something was wrong" she hissed. The blonde breathed almost angrily glaring at the three who looked sheepish

"We have occulmency walls mind control things like that won't work on me or Lucius or even Albus"

"And you two"

"We never got the hang of it" cursing she turned to Four who stood there watching

"They'll be like the rest" he said harshly "whatever they're planning they'll be like the rest"

"Let's hope I don't kill you on the field if I see you, when do you leave"

"Tomorrow at noon"

"You better pray nothing happens before then, if it does you three act exactly as you see, they won't hesitate to kill you, and your magic won't save you, come on Four it's late" she said tiredly

"Magic" he said raising an eyebrow following her

"Later Four" she said simply as they went he dropped her off at the dormitory, she seen her sister lying down asleep, the simulation took a lot out of her. Chrystie sighed and fell asleep.

A few hours later Chrystie and Tris was woken up.

"What's going on?" Tris asked Chrystie watched and knew as Christina looked at them

"Tris just follow" she said softly, following the others movements as they slid on their boots and followed their friends putting on a blank expression.

"We have to find Four" Tris whispered, Chrystie nodded and then looked forward

"And five other people, those visitors that came for me" she said as they followed the group.

As they boarded the train guns in hands. Tris caught Four a few people in front of them, she nudged Chrystie, nodding the two moved subtly and Chrystie caught a flash of blonde and tapped her sister before moving forward slowly before she was standing next to a younger blonde whose eyes was blank, he looked like the man Lucius was his name, she glanced and seen the blonde hair not too far away staring straight as well as the onyx haired man, the rest as well but Chrystie knew the others were under, she would have to wake them up.

The train came to a halting stop and one by one the soldiers marches off, Chrystie grabbed the blonde's hand seeing his father and the other two men follow the old man had the other three others as well.

"We have to find our parents, you guys have to stay hidden until we come for you stay at away from a distance" Chrystie said

"Taz who are they?"

"An annoying situation" she growled "lets just go find mom and dad old man try to wake them up in the mean time" she snapped "if they become a threat I will shoot them" she lead off Four and Tris following, the blonde teen looked and followed them at a safe distance away watching as they entered a house

"They're not here" Four said "where else would they go?"

"We don't know" Tris said turning they caught the blonde come in with a gun his hand in the air.

"Sorry I'm just trying to help, people are coming"

"I hadn't realized they gave you a gun" Four said

"Won't matter if he doesn't know how to work it" Chrystie said dryly

"I know how to work it" he said "and I'm Draco by the way"

"Dragon" Chrystie said looking at him "Nice to meet you I'm Taz, this is Tris and Four, now we have to move, fix your face" they stiffened and moved out walking out when Four and Taz was stopped by Eric, and Max, the dauntless leader not too far from him.

"Taz I always did take a liken to you smart brave intelligent came first in her class with her sister right after, perhaps I can have her now she's just a mindless drone" he teased licking her face Chrystie bit back a grimaced keeping her face blank "and the legendary Four top of his class and now your nothing" he said gleefully he began to walk away and then stopped Max turned.

"Do you think he's-"

"One way to find out" he put his gun to Fours head "say goodbye asshole"

"Goodbye asshole" Chrystie quipped as Tris had her gun pressed to his back of his head, Four moved and had his own Max and Chrystie had her gun on the guard's forehead and Dragon had his gun on the other.

"Wow the stiff, hell three stiffs"

"I'm shocked you didn't even suspect me, then again it seemed like your dick was thinking around me more than your brain" Taz quipped, the blonde chuckled

"Well I know this stiff won't shoot me" he said nodding towards Tris, Chrystie smirked

"I think your underestimating my character" Tris said shooting Eric in the leg, Four moved and hit Max in the face abruptly, Chrystie and Draco shot the two guards and the four moved.

Soon they were surrounded by guards all four shooting at them Tris and Chrystie both hit by a bullet making the two men grab them until they were caught.

"Wonderful"

"Hands up" the four was arrested and taken.

"Beatrice and Chrysanthemum Prior, Tobias Eaton and I don't believe I know this one" Jeanine Matthews said coming in front of them

"You know the last person who called Chrysanthemum I smashed his face into a stone wall" Chrystie said sweetly

"All Divergent I assume"

"Well that one is a visiting wizard who came with my former family not so much Divergent than just has blocks on his mind" Chrystie spoke again "just like I do" she said "so I'm not sure I'm Divergent either"

"You know you are more obvious than I thought I don't know anyone missed it"

"You're an idiot and Eric thought with his dick too damn much"

"Taz" Tris hissed, but the girl had a planned and she looked at Draco who frowned looking at her.

"A wizard, like the others tell me what is your name"

"Dragon" he said, catching on to Chrystie

"Your real name" she said the blonde grinned and a slid his wand pointed at her subtly

"Crucio" he muttered as the women fell to her knees screaming in pain, the soldiers stopped in confusion and fear. He broke the spell and looked at her a raised eyebrow

"It's the stick grab it" Eric charged and tackled the boy to the ground a guard grabbed his wand as Jeanine shakily stood from the ground

"Powerful" she murmured turning to the two girls "you two are hurt, shame " sticking her finger in Tris' wound Chrystie snarled and waved a hand blasting the guards away from her and kicking Jeanine sharply,

"Don't touch my sister you bitch" she snarled as the guards grabbed her again

"Take the two boys with us and execute these two" she said standing and leaving, the boys eyes widen as they suddenly fought to get the girls as they was dragged away.

They were dragged away as the boys were forced into the car. Thrown on the ground the girls looked at each other smiling almost sadly and resigned suddenly two flashes of yellow and a shot rang out, a woman ran over cutting the straps off both girls the five foreigners coming up.

"Mom" the girls gasped both hugging her tightly.

"Oh my sweet girls" she said behind them Chrystie caught the upset look on the red heads face. They must have woken them up from the Sim.

"Come on we have to keep moving" Chrystie said they stood; she grinned as her mom smooth her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Right, come on we need to find your father and who are these people"

"Later mom" Tris said they moved carefully

"Where's Draco?" Lucius asked the sisters looked at each other

"Taken we'll get him back we know he's alive for sure"

"Cover me girls"

"No mom, you cover us" Tris said they moved out carefully, and then shots rang out causing them to shoot and the two men to blast off curses.

As they ducked behind an alleyway, Chrystie moved out as Tris breath caught in her throat.

"Taz" she whispered faintly.

"Hold up Tris"

"No Taz"

"Wait a sec sis"

"Chrysanthemum!" She snapped, the girl turned blazing green eyes on her sister, until she caught on, her anger deflated and she dropped her gun

"Mom?"she said faintly falling to her knees and crawling forward taking her mother's body into her lap "mom, no, no wake up" she whispered bending down pressing her head to her mother's forehead "you have to wake up please mom you have to wake up" she pleaded, feeling Tris grab her she cried into her sister's arms as the shots fired out.

"We have to go Chrystie, come on" Lucius said gently, the girl shook and nodded her and her sister placing kisses on Natalie's cheek and gently placing her down.

"Wait we need your names I only know there's and yours" Chrystie said shakily

"This is Severus you know James and Lily but this is their son Gabriel and this is Albus" Chrystie nodded and stood up holding her sister's hand, her sorrow turned into a rage.

"Come on Tris we have to find dad" she said ignoring the rest the two girls move knowing the group would followed they opened a door and walked in seeing other Abnegation Tris spoke.

"Where's our dad?" A man appeared along with a younger teen Andrew Prior grabbed the closest daughter he could which happened to be Tris.

"Dad" Tris breathed

"Caleb" Chrystie said hugging him

"Where's mom?" Caleb said after a moment

"She's saved us" Chrystie croaked out Tris closed her eyes and grabbed her sister's hand

"She's gone" Tris said, the two men collected the girls and hugged them,

"Why are the Dauntless attacking Abnegation"

"They're in a sim; we have to wake them up"

"And to do that we have to get into Dauntless fortress"

"It's covered by guards" Marcus Eaton spoke up, the girls stopped and Tris grabbed Chrystie's arms stopping her shaking her head.

"There's another way, let's go" the two girls walked out and led them to the train getting on they all stood, both girls and Caleb with a gun.

"So what next"

"You're not going to like it" Tris said,

"Hope you're not fragile old man" Chrystie said as she opened the door of the moving train "get ready to jump" she said before running off Tris following, Albus, Lucius, Severus James Lily and Gabriel coming behind Caleb, Andrew and Marcus.

"Hey wait who are these people"

"This is so not the time" Chrystie said hoping on the ledge "dad, Caleb meet my biological family James Lily and Gabriel and the old man who convinced them to ditch me because I wasn't some savior or they thought I wasn't Albus and these two are Shadow and Poison, Poison's son Dragon was also taken by Jeanine foreigners meets my dad Andrew, my brother Caleb and Marcus" she said the man's name as coldly as she had said James, Lily Gabriel and Albus' name

"Dauntless and their nicknames" Caleb said chuckling where as the two men caught on quickly.

"You don't like him much do you" James said, she grinned at him

"Don't like you either see you" and she fell back much the others horror. Tris rolled her eyes.

"Don't think just jump, there's a net at the bottom" she said climbing over and jumping.

As Severus hit the net last he look and breathed thanking every deity he was still alive.

"Dauntless really are crazy" Caleb murmured

"Thanks" Chrystie said dryly

"Sorry sis" he said sheepishly

"Come we have to move"

"I'm willing to bet the system is that room we seen with Will and Chris" Tris stopped for a moment and Will's name, Chrystie turned "Tris you had no choice you couldn't get through to him" she said, the blonde nodded and they moved.

Tris was the one that ran into Peter

"How are you awake?"

"I'm smarter than you and they need me"

"Where are they controlling the Dauntless at?"

"You think I'd tell you, I mean come on your not going to shoot me"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Tris questioned her sister before shooting Peter in the arm.

"Because your small and you act fragile" Chrystie said coming around to his front

"You too huh figures both sisters would be Divergent"

"I can shoot you point blank if you want to keep talking" Chrystie said placing her gun to his forehead, the boy glared up at her "see I on the other hand leave no doubt that I will shoot someone, Eric knew that and so does this little jack off" Chrystie said

"There's a reason they called you Taz" Tris said smiling, Chrystie grinned and yanked Peter up

"Come on to the control room"

"You know where it is, so why do you need me?"

"Bait, either they'll shoot you or I will" the rest of the group followed

"Was it really necessary to shoot him" both Albus and Marcus said frowning at the two girls

"Look every moment we waste Abnegation dies and a Dauntless becomes a murderer"

"And you are the last two people who should be talking about morals" Chrystie muttered they followed Peter until they seen the guards.

"Okay we have to get in there come on-" Chrystie stopped as her dad took the gun from Caleb and looked at his daughters kissing them on the forehead.

"You're right" he said "both of you, we can't waste another moment" with that he walked out shooting, Chrystie and Tris looked at each other before going out with him Lucius and Severus following shooting spells off.

"Why aren't they helping?"

"They don't want to get involved in muggle affairs" Lucius sneered "mind you they are the light ones supposedly that like muggles and want to intergrate them in our society"

"Remind me to" she cut off jumping on guy and bring him down by his neck "shoot them later" the guards were down and the girls turned to see Caleb over their dad tears running down their face

"Dad" Tris said, Caleb shook his head and looked at them

"We can mourn later Shadow, Poison stay with them and keep a close eye on all of them" Chrystie said sadly taking Tris with her in. They caught the two men sitting their eyes blank and they moved towards them subtly, Chrystie went to cut Draco free when she seen what exactly was going on just as Tris had cut Tobias free and the man had attacked her Draco had maneuvered the knife out and cut himself free attacking Chrystie.

"Shit" she muttered as she ducked a swing from him. Jeanine appeared watching the four fight.

"Amazing isn't it he's perfect now, they both are"

"Perfect how because you changed them stuck them in-" she cut off from a vicious kick in her side sending her sprawling just as Four spun her sister to the ground she groaned

"Don't get me wrong there was a certain beauty to your resistance" she said "finish them" she said walking away the two guys attacked again

"This is so not cool, your boyfriend and someone I admit to being kind of fascinated with is trying to kill us" she grumbled as she kicked Four and wrapped her legs around Draco's neck bringing him down. The two ended up on the floor near their guns pointed at them trying to get through to them. Before Tris finally turned the gun on herself.

"Do it its okay Tobias it's me" Chrystie took a deep breath and did the same looking into the steel grey eyes "I love you"

"It's okay Draco, I promise" she said relaxing both men seem to blink as realization kicked in but they didn't move as they whispered their name and both girls nodded and the two looked at each other and around subtly hearing the girls whispered go they moved shooting the guards.

"Tris get Jeanine I'll get a serum" she said fighting past the guards as Tris wrestled the blonde woman to shut down the program. Jeanine grinned as Tris moved the knife she had against her throat.

"Guess you're not so dauntless are you" she taunted

"Nope" she said as she yanked the women's head to side so Chrystie could inject the serum in her "I'm divergent"

"Here, here, now shut it down"

"And wipe the system" Tris finished the blonde did as commanded and then started to freak as the sisters laughed.

"Don't get us wrong-"

"-there was a certain beauty to your resistance" Chrystie finished mockingly Jeanine turned her eyes wild and attacked Tris. Chrystie went to intervene as her sister punched the woman out cold.

"Nice punch big sis"

"Hey we have to go like now!" Four called watching , the four ran meeting up with the others and they all ran out heading towards the train Albus, James Lily and Gabriel apparated on the train as well as Lucius and Severus Draco went to and grabbed Chrystie by her waist just as Four picked up Tris by hers and apparated onto the train.

"Our parents died today saving us" although they didn't know it both girls we're telling the men they were huddle into the same thing "we have no home, no faction"

"Maybe not you have magic powerful magic even if you choose not to use it" Draco said holding her closely

"I won't leave Tris and Caleb or Four" she said firmly

"You won't have to Erudite is all smarts they're the ones who did those serums right?" Draco murmured feeling her nod "he could work under my uncle as a potions apprentice and between you Four and Tris we could have a defense training class, came in handy when my wand was taken and if you three can dodge a bullet you can dodge spells"

"Young makes a point you know would you four like to come back with us" Albus said acting as if his eavesdropping was okay.

"Well we have n where else to go" Tris said looking up at Tobias, who seemed to think

"We'd be training these kids for what"

"A war that has building since the day Taz got that scar on her forehead" the inky haired girl glared and placed a hand on her forehead grumbling

"I don't see why not, its letting Chrystie learn about her heritage and we get to stay with her, not much else for us here" Caleb said

"Wait a minute, what about me" Peter said

"You and that bastard stays here we won't bring you where you'll only cause damage"

"You know I'm getting real sick of your mouth little girl" Marcus growled annoyed moving towards her only to meet Draco's icy glare as he moved her behind him

"Oh please don't act all high and mighty or I will kick your ass I guarantee I've been looking for a reason" she snapped pushing Draco aside the man raised his hand and before he could bring it down to slap the girl a iron grip wrapped around his wrist.

"Do not touch her Marcus" Four said quietly but Chrystie and Tris caught the rage within his words. He let go eyeing the man coolly

"You forget your place boy" he reached to backslap Four only to meet a foot in his back sending him sprawling into Four's fist.

"No Marcus you forget yours, when do we leave?" He asked quietly

"We can go now, I have a portkey" Dumbledore pulled out an old book "everyone touch the book could be with just a finger" they gathered around touching the book counting to give before they disappeared.

They landed outside of the gates of a large school.

"Whoa" all four said the castle was lit up brightly in the night

"Its dinner time I'll let Minerva know we are coming and to get the sorting hat" Albus said waving his wand and a silvery phoenix flew forward towards the school.

"Cool how did you do that"

"Its a spell the Patronus charm you have to think of the happiest memory to make it strong and say expecto patronum" Gabriel said almost laughing at her excitement, this girl wasn't dangerous at all he didn't know what his parents we're talking about "would you like to see one" the girl ignored him and turned to the blonde who's arm was wrapped around her

"Can you do one?"

"Only light wizards can do it" Gabriel intervened before Draco could answer, he didn't want the school to see his sister in the arm of that death eater in training, but the girl was ignoring him talking to Draco and the other three.

"I can it took some time and my father showed me"

"Can you show us" Tris asked from her spot under Four's arm as they walked. Draco grinned and took out his wand

"Expecto Patronum" Draco whispered and suddenly a sleek tiger erupted out of his wand growling at Gabriel and purring at Chrystie as well as Tris Four and Caleb

"Whoa, I want to try"

"Hey, you need a wand to try that" James said Albums placed a hand on his own to quiet him, the old man was curious even after years of training him Gabriel couldn't do it if this young girl could he would be sure she was the savior.

"Just think of your happiest moment" Chrystie thought hard remembering the day her parents had taken her in meeting Tris and Caleb she overjoyed she had a family that loved her, a best friend in her sister all the times they had run with dauntless together as children, staying up telling secrets.

"Expecto Patronum" she whispered holding out her hand and suddenly a light erupted and a panther appeared in front her growling happily next to her going to the tiger and nuzzling him happily, the tiger puffed up proudly at the panther cuddling him. Chrystie giggled as Draco smirked at his Tigers behavior. They continued walking as they faded away reaching the castle James spoke again.

"When we get in we'll introduce her as a Potter"

"You will do no such thing I swear if anyone calls me Potter they'll pay"

"You are a Potter"

"No I am not you got rid of that right the moment you dumped me in a landfill, I am a Prior and I will stay a Prior" she said lowly, her siblings and Four knew that tone well this wouldn't end well at all.

"My dear girl-"

"How old are you old man?" She cut off as they walked towards the Great Hall

"Me I'm 118 years old"

"Okay"

"May I ask why?"

"You may but I cannot guarantee an answer" she said as they moved closer towards the castle behind them each adult lost in thought watching the girl that they all seemed to realized would bring shake Hogwarts Foundation to its core.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belongs to the Marvelous JK Rowling and all Divergent Character Belong to Veronica Roth.**

**I must say I am crazily shocked this story got any views, let alone reads or favorite but I am excited. This chapter took a moment a lot of drama went down in my house and yesterday was not spent writing but in a hospital but it's here, and the third in progress as well. For those reading A Darker Edge I am beginning that third chapter as well, kind of complicated to write two stories at once and occasionally I end up mixing up plots. But enough of my blabbing, *grabs chips, candy and giant cup of Soda* let it begin!**

**P.S: it only me but does FF take out certain words in anyone else's fictions or is it just doing it to me?**

Chapter 2

As they entered the school, the four newcomers looked around in awe of their surroundings. They got to the Great Hall and as James opened the large doors, Chrystie blinked at the large amount of people in the room.

"Whoa" Caleb said looking around "look at the ceiling"

"And the candles their floating" Tris said, Four looked around at the students focusing on the older years more than anything.

"Definitely somewhere magical" he murmured, a woman was waiting up front with an old hat in front of her on a stool.

"Our apologies for being late, most know we went to retrieve Ms Chrysanthemum Potter" he blatantly ignored the girl saying she was going to rip his throat out as if discussing the weather whereas others around her seemed to flinch, Four and Draco smirked at her words "as she is new I hope we welcome her and show that Hogwarts can be her home"

Chrystie looked around and a house with red and gold and another with green and silver seemed to watch her one eagerly the other cautiously.

"Is it me or do those two tables look like they'd get along as well as Candor and Dauntless?" she asked Four and Tris looked and had to agree. She noticed Gabriel had gone to that table and was talking to two red-headed teens, the male eyeing her with profound desire in his eye, unconsciously she leaned into Draco who looked down concerned. The adults had gone to the head table, Caleb with Professor Snape but he was watching her closely. Four and Tris stood and turned to her, she nodded and they moved towards the head table to the two seats in between Caleb and Lucius

"Ms. Potter please come up and get sorted" Professor Mcgonagall said, Chrystie looked up, purposely ignoring the woman, she felt Draco leaned down and tilted her head to hear him.

"Shall you tell them?" she nodded subtly and he smirked, still not moving away from her.

"Ms. Potter" the woman called again, up top James and Lily shifted uneasily and the Headmaster watched with narrowed eyes " if this is a game, you will cease this instant"

"Madam, perhaps she is not answering because you are not calling her name" Caleb supplied finally, winking at his youngest sister, who grinned at him. Tris coughed to hide a laugh and Four smirked at the woman's confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" the woman said, Professor Snape sighed and stood, though the amusement was shining in his eyes.

"Ms. Prior would you please go and let Professor McGonagall sort you?" the man asked, green eyes met his and she nodded moving towards the woman, Draco moving off to the side

"Prior?"

"It's my name Chrystie Prior or Taz"

"I must admit to being confused, the Potters are your parents"

"No ma'am parents love you, protect you, and cherish you, that's what my mom Natalie and dad Andrew did, those people are simply a sperm and egg donor, they did not love me, they did not care for me, they tossed me away like yesterday trash, because they thought I was dark" she said softly "my parents could have been the same way when me and Tris chose Dauntless and Caleb chose Erudite and left our Faction, but they didn't they still loved us, and protected to the end, those are my parents, those are my mom and dad and I am proud to be a Prior, if anyone chooses to call me Potter they will be ignored, if anyone is insane enough to call me Chrysanthemum, well I hope with all this magic you have some pretty efficient ways of healing" she said, though her voice was soft the silence made it seemed like it was yelled, and that sent the message loud and clear.

"May I ask why you feel that way?"

"You may" Chrystie said but not giving any answer as she sat on the stool, Minerva closed her eyes and in her heart she knew as she put the hat on the girls head it yelled out Slytherin without a second thought. Caleb, Tris and Four clapped as did Draco smiling softly as she came over to them sliding into the seat next to them.

"Welcome to the snake pit"

"Careful Dragon I can still kick your ass" she teased "we need a new name for you"

"Why?"

"Dragon my dear is too obvious"

"Excuse me" a girl said snobbishly, she turned and met glaring blue eyes

"Hello?" she said politely

"Look, you would do well to stay away from my boyfriend I don't know who you think you are but Draco and I are to be married" she said, Chrystie noted that across from her a brunette girl and a tan boy with dark hair, both rolling their eyes.

"That's wonderful to know, thought honestly I really didn't ask" she said "or care either, but could you do me a favor and remove yourself from being so close to my person, your perfume is overwhelming" she said shrugging "plus I'm sure I smell like sweat and grime, I've been tossed around flung punched kicked almost shot twice and jump off a moving train, granted the last two aren't that big of deal"

"How is it not a big deal that I almost shot you?"

"Well Four nearly shot Tris, and besides not the first I've been shot at" she said before elbowing back and grabbing the gun and disabling it "right Four?" she said looking at her mentor who grinned at her, taking the gun and putting it back together

"Nice job"

"You still have to teach me that" Tris said grinning at her sister running a hand over her blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah so what's going on?"

"Demonstration and after your house meeting Professor Snape will bring you to us so we can go over a lesson plan, Caleb and he will be doing a fear simulation so we can work on that too"

"I assume it'll be similar to our initiation" Chrystis said, the man nodded

"Somewhat but still different"

"How so?"

"I won't make you fight until one of you blacks out" Four said, Chrystie nodded remembering Eric's rule about conceding being cowardice.

"And of course, you're not putting me to fight my sister" Tris said

"Never wanted you to fight her, though you two are a good match for each other" he said, they both remembered Eric putting them to fight against the other and Chrystie's reaction "and if I remember you objected fighting Tris and said you'd take all three of us"

"That's the day she got her nickname, because the Dauntless-born was watching that fight" Tris said grinning as they remembered.

-FlashBack-

"First Jumpers" he called out both sisters turned, Tris from Christina and Chrystie from Meg "in the ring"

"Wait, you're having _us_ fight?" Chrystie asked, Eric raised an eyebrow as they got in the ring together "dude this is low, even for you"

"Didn't ask that, fight" he said, Chrystie watched her sister get into position and she just stood there, with a raised eyebrow and watched

"No" she said simply turning towards Eric "I'm not beating up my sister"

"Oh really"

"Don't patronize me, you jackass if you want me to fight, I'll fight Peter, you hell I'll even fight Four, but I am _not _fighting my sister" she said glaring at the boy, Eric grinned and she narrowed her eyes.

"Very well, Stiff leave the ring" he said as he entered the ring taking off his sneakers, Tris moved eyeing her scarily calm sister "Four, Peter, in the ring"

"What are you doing?" Four asked as he entered taking off his sneakers along with Peter

"Giving her what she wants, she said she'd rather fight all three of us" Eric said, Four closed his eyes.

"She's tiny"

"She asked for it" Peter said grinning maliciously, Chrystie rolled her eyes and got down into position waiting. Four huffed and got down.

"Someone call it" Eric said, he never caught the dauntless born coming in withLauren, Max until he heard the deep voice saying begin. They attacked Peter, missed and took a round-house kick to the face making him black out immediately , Eric grabbed her by her waist as Four went to swing she jumped up and around Eric's neck causing Four to punch Eric instead, shoving away from her, Chrystie kicked behind his legs and made him drop to his knees, before elbowing his to the right side of his temple, she looked at Four who look at her proudly before lunging, she moved out the way, punching him harshly and kicking him in his side, she nearly winced as she heard a crack as he went down. A clap was heard from all sides of her as she went to check on Four, her sister coming in with her and helping her wake him up.

"Nice job, you move quick and unpredictable, almost like a Tazmanian Devil" Lauren said laughing.

"Hey new nickname Taz" Uriah said clapping, behind her Four chuckled

"Definitely, suits you" he groaned, she helped him stand and Tris helped him walk "hold up" he stopped and turned looking at her who stared back at him unflinchingly "don't feel bad, I don't think anyone could take out me or Eric with a third party as well, you did good" he said before being lead out

-End Flashback-

"Wait, wait, wait you took out three guys at once"

"Yeah she did"

"I've seen Eric and Peter, how the hell"

"Like Tris, Chrystie is small, of course she has a tongue like acid so you'd never remember it but she is small, that makes her quick, and agile add on to the fact that she has strength the girl is a weapon all her own" Four said "don't worry eventually you will all have to fight her, or me or Tris who with our training as become as good as her sister" Four said, the Slytherins looked at them like they were crazy, as the old man stood. As the doors opened and a man with a green bowler hat came in.

"Alright Albus what is this you wanted us to see"

"Hello Cornelius" Albus stood, Chrystie's eyes narrow

"Hey do we have any of those neurotransmitter tranquilizer that feels like a bullet?" she asked, Four turned and handed her three, she pulled a small gun from her boot and put them in as the two men talked.

"The demonstration shall be showed by Chrysanthemum Potter-" he cut off with a yell of pain a needle sticking out of his chest. The hall gasped and eyes turned towards Chrystie who was spinning the gun

"I knew I'd have to shoot you before the day was over old man" she quipped putting the gun down "my name is Chrystie Prior, I warned you more than once what would be the outcome of calling me out of it, don't worry though he's fine it's not a real bullet but it hurts like one" she turned to the man who turned wide brown eyes towards her and another red-head who watched her in suspicion "the demonstration of what will be taught in these classes will be showed by myself and the instructor Four"

"Wait Four like the number?" the red-headed girl from across the table called out, Four looked at the two girls who bit back grins as he stalked across the hall to her and got in her face.

"Yes like the number"

"What happen one, two and three we're all taken" behind him he could hear Chrystie and Tris laughing, and he nearly grinned thinking about the first time he had this same conversation.

"What's your name?" he said staring her down, he noticed her stiffen and swallow.

"Ginny" she said looking up at him, he nearly laughed at the hint of lust in her eyes

"Well Ginny you'll learn one of the first things I teach if you want to survive keep your mouth shut" he said calmly, beside her he noticed her brother seemed to going red in anger "is there something you'd like to say?"

"You can't talk to her that way"

"Actually I can, I will be your Defense Trainer for the next two years, should you have a problem well you can always take it up like my other initiates did"

"And how's that?" the red-head snarled,

"In the ring, you're a Gryffindor, your class will be with the Slytherins Monday and Wednesdays, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws Tuesday and Thursdays, and Fridays are all about weapons with all three houses" he said loudly and clearly "Me and my assistant have decided to be fair and show you a demonstration on what you'll be expected to get out of this course" he said turning around "instead of my assistant since she's suffering from a beating she took earlier we will be using my other assistant, she is a student and she was my student, she like her sister will be assisting me in teaching you, Chrystie"

"I really hate healing faster than you" Chrystie grumbled as the Headmaster, who had recovered from the tranquilizer, waved his wand and the tables we're pushed back into bleachers and in the middle was a large pad on the ground. She huffed and unloaded her guns putting them on the table, Four doing the same and tossing them to Tris who put them on the Slytherin table with Chrystie

"Taz" Four said calmly, moving taking off his shoes, Chrystie did the same and stood there

"Four"

"Whenever you're ready Headmaster say begin" Four said

"You don't get scared that they could really hurt each other?" the brunette asked Tris

"What's your names?" she asked gently

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, that's Blaise Zabini"

"Nice to meet you and to answer your question, maybe in the beginning I was scared for well anyone to fight my sister but well she took out Four and two others, but they weren't really trying to harm each other, I've seen them both fight" she said "they're good I'm not worried" she said as the headmaster called out begin.

"You better not take it easy on me again Four" Chrystie warned, the man chuckled as he attacked swinging punches, he landed a kick that sent her sprawling, she watched as he came and swiped his legs from under him, jumping up as he stood and landing a punch to his side grabbing his arm and twisting, he sharply elbows her in the side and lifted her slamming her into the mat. She looked up and groaned seeing the foot she grabbed him by the ankle and slammed down on the right side making him fall and she stood as he got back to her feet and swung punching him in the chest and jumping around his neck bringing him down and pressing her knee into the back of his neck, grinning down "concede?" he chuckled and reached up managing to slam his elbow into her waist knocking him off her and rolling kicking her down and standing up

"You should know better"

"As should you dearest brother-in-law" caught off guard Four never seen the leg come up kicking him off her and her punch that sent him sprawling, he groaned and laid there "concede?" she asked again, he nodded and grinned up at her as she held out a hand, he took it and allowed himself to be yanked up, grinning down at her. It was true he did see the small girl the same way he'd see a little sister but in all honesty he loved sparring with her, almost as much as he did his girlfriend, but he admitted sparring with Chrystie was a bit better. He loved her like she was his little sister and would defend her as such yes but she could take the pain easier than Tris, which made fighting her much more fun.

"That is what you'll be learning and occasionally through it you will be fighting one of us, the course from my understanding is for fifth years and up, you will also be going through a fear simulation, you will conquer your worst fears I will tell more details when the class begins"

"The class in question is for those who wish to join the aurors, cursebreakers, dragon tamers and even the unspeakable, however if you simply join the class the sign-up will be on the bulletin in each dorm" Albus said

"One more thing" Four said grinning a gleam in his eyes "if you even think your dating my little sister, I'd think again, what you'd have to go through for me and Caleb to say yes, well I don't think you'd want that" he said wrapping a hand around Chrystie who scowled up and punched him hard in his chest her face flushed. Albus looked at Cornelius who nodded and he grinned waving his hand the bleachers becoming tables once more.

"Nice job guys" Tris said smiling at them, "and Four that wasn't nice what you did"

"Of course it was, how could it not be?" Caleb said coming and hugging Chrystie tightly

"Because I know him, and so far only one person would be able to get through what he'd do to them" Chrystie said scowling, the two men grinned and she huffed, placing her weapons back on her person, as Four did the same

"I hate you both so much" she muttered, dinner was over thankfully so the Prefects stood and began to lead them out, Four, Tris and Caleb waved a hand to Chrystie and headed out following the older Slytherins. She felt a poke and turned to see Draco grinning at her.

"Wanted to know if it hurt"

"If what hurt Dragon?"

"You got a bruise, right there, you didn't seemed bothered by it so I wanted to know if it hurt" he said, she rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully he yanked her laughing as she looked up at him.

"Your brother and Four are very protective"

"That they are, and Four is my brother you may as well say brothers you know"

"Ahh, noted brothers then" Draco corrected "it's good you have them, a lot of guys would try to get close to you, and they won't let that happen"

"Why do you say that?" she asked, the blonde looked away and she frowned "Dragon your hiding something" before he could speak they were pushed apart and a blonde grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away, his grey eyes attached to her figure as she stopped and watch fighting the urge to shoot the crazy blonde bitch in front of her.

**- A/N: Shall I stop it here?...Nah-**

She reached outside the portrait and looked at the man who sat with a large snake in a throne like chair.

/Hello? Who isss thisss?/ the snake hissed, she blinked at the snake and spoke

/I am Chrysstie, I am a member of thisss houssse but the blonde bimbo locked me out/ the man and snake eyed her curiously and she tilted her head in confusion

/A ssspeaker, how interesssting, hello dear child I am Sssssalazar Sssslytherin/ the man said grinning

/It'ssss nice to meet you, may I assssked what did you mean ssspeaker/

/You sssspeak the language of sssnakesss/ Salazar said happily /haven't had one like you in decadesss/

/Oh why not?/ she asked

/family trait, but in you go little ssspeaker, if you ever want in all you need to do is speak in parseltongue it will open automatically, she smiled and nodded as the wall slid to the side opening. She entered not paying any mind to the eyes on her, she felt three specific eyes on her and moved so she was sitting on the edge of a couch, only then did her eyes meet her Head of House.

"How nice of you to join us " the snickers were heard around the room as she stared back not an ounce of fear in her eyes.

"My apologies sir, you see my guide was abducted by this shrew of" she trailed off before speaking curiously "what would you call a possessive, if anything borderline insane obsessed being here?" she asked curiously

"Depends many beings are possessive, a vampire, werewolf, veela, banshee"

"I like that one, let's go with banshee" she said crossing her legs "my guide was taken by a banshee, shame I do hope he is freed eventually" she said sympathetically, those who had seen when the girl had yanked Draco away looked down to hide their smiled, whereas Draco's friends were laughing happily. Draco bit in a smile at the raven haired girl, she was definitely something different.

"Yes, well let's all hope he is freed from the banshee, now ground rules" the other gaped at their head of house as the girl they we're speaking of sputtered indignantly.

"Professor Snape that no good bloody savage was talking about me!" she yelled out insulted, from her position on the couch next to Draco. Chrystie just smirked as Severus raised an eyebrow; the man wasn't an idiot not in the slightest why she thought he hadn't realized who she was speaking about was beyond her.

"Was she? Well then as I was saying house rules, Slytherin privacy is very important, whatever goes on within these walls are not to be repeated, if there is an emergency you will seek myself or Professor Malfoy out, it is well known the other houses do not treat us equally so we shall do so here" he said "To my younger years, the older years are there to help, guide and protect you in my absence, do not be afraid to seek them out, that does go to you as well" he said looking at the girl who was sitting calmly, cleaning a knife off, she looked up green eyes glinting in mischief.

"Of course Professor" she said simply, it was then he noticed she was cleaning blood off the knife

"On another note, to my upper years I expect you to get up to date on her studies; she is a sixth year and will be doing sixth year work, I expect you to excel, from what I seen earlier you have the ability to become a lot more, use it" he said, she nodded, and then spoke

"Professor, would you do me a favor and tell the headmaster I need to go shopping, if you remember we left quite abruptly from out homes and besides myself my brothers and sister need clothes" she said, the men nodded, Lucius spoke up to her.

"If you follow me we can go to your family get down your sizes and I'll take care of it" he said, her eyes narrowed and she spoke abruptly

"We are not a charity case Poison" she said sharply, the man chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Of course not, but you saved my son's life it's the least I can do" Chrystie eyed him before nodding slowly calming until she heard the girl speak.

"That's the polite way, don't worry you are a charity case, I mean look at you dressing in all black with all those weapons, no classy lady in their right mind would have all of that, you'll never fit in here, and you'll never get a guys attention, you're practically a man" she simpered

"Astoria" Draco hissed, before he could get another word out the girl screamed in pain and clutched her chest, the neurotransmitter tranquilizer sticking out, all eyes turned to Chrystie who kept a blank face on, the gun in her hand.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Chrystie said her tone empty void of all emotions "Four's first lesson was shut your mouth to survive, mines is never speak against someone that can be a potential and powerful threat, I learned that today" she said standing and heading towards the door.

"When is curfew?"

"11" Severus answered, the girl nodded and walked out the door, Lucius watched her go and turned to see Astoria taking the dart out of her chest and crying, his son just watch her blankly before standing and shaking his head, and leaving out the door. Lucius nearly smirked, he had a feeling his son would not be marrying the Greengrass girl, maybe now was a good time to cancel that contract.


End file.
